The Power Of A Drink
by divine one
Summary: Abby knows what will happen, but does Tony? What really IS the power of a drink? Rated T more for suggestion.


**This is a ficlet/fic I wrote for NCISshared on LJ in Feb., it was part of the NCIS Thingathong. Prompt was: a Drink. This is CRACKFIC!**

Abby looked at him, wondering if he actually WAS clueless about the Abby and Tony drinking rule. "Tony, what happens in your mind when you and I go out for a drink, together?"

"What happens...?"

"How do you see that kind of night ending?"

"We climb in our cars and go home?"

What was worse? Proving Tony wrong, or letting him think he was right? Her competitive streak - and her libido - won out. "Okay, fine!" She grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him to an openning at the bar.

"We need one pear cosmo and one dirty martini."

Within a minute, two high octane drinks sat before them.

"Abby, I still don't understand."

"Cheers." She clinked her glass against Tony's resolutely. "Drink up Tony."

Tony eyed Abby over the edge of his glass but did as he was told.

15 minutes later, Abby and Tony had settled onto stools and were chatting about Ziva & McGee - and their not so secret affair. Tony had downed his martini, but one sip remained in the glass Abby was nursing. She should have finished it minutes ago, but she knew that once she did, IT would happen. She'd be lightly tipsy, and Tony, he'd start to look more handsome than he normally did. After the 'one drink', he'd be glowing with manly yumminess. Even now, after ALMOST one drink, she was finding him almost irresistible.

'Oh well, in for a penny in for a pound!' Abby lifted her glass and threw back the last of her cosmopolitan.

Tony watched Abby as she finished her drink. Her throat undulated as she swallowed. His eyes followed a path down her tattooed neck, to her delicate collarbone, to the swell of her breasts.

She was striking. And in the barroom lighting even the alcohol induced flush of her skin was enticing.

"Another one?" He offered, attempting to focus his mind on something other than Abby's tantalizing skin.

Abby could see Tony's lips moving, but the crush of people at the bar suddenly made hearing him difficult. "What?!"

Tony leaned in and turned his head toward Abby's ear to repeat his offer: "Would you like another drink?"

Abby heard his words this time, but they barely registered. Instead, her brain was overwhelmed, suffused with his scent. He had a spicy and earthy cologne on; she turned her head toward his neck to take in one more breath of his scent.

As she turned her head, Tony pulled his head back to look at her.

Their lips touched - lightly.

Then their lips touched more firmly.

Sweet and salt - the flavor of their drinks, mingled.

Tony slid his hand around Abby's waist and pulled until her body was pressed against his.

As she stood between his thighs, her hands gliding up his arms, over his shoulders, and around his neck, Tony's hands tripped down her frame to cup her ass possessively.

Abby curled her fingers through his hair, teasing his neck with soft strokes. When they finally parted for oxygen, air - wonderfully tainted with the taste of Tony - filled her lungs. She curved her mouth along the column of his neck pressing her body even closer to his.

"Abbbbyyy." The moan was quiet and heard only by her. She echoed it with her own whisper of his name.

Tony kneaded the soft flesh of Abby's ass and edged his mouth along her skin until his lips met hers again.

It wasn't until he worked his fingers up and under the black cotton of her top that reality disturbed their newly created world.

"Ahem."

Tony glared in the direction of the 'ahem making' noise.

"We sell a lot of things here, but we don't sell free shows." The bartender, burly and amused, lifted a brow at Tony. "Would you two care for another drink?"

Tony looked down at Abby's bemused face, his eyes on hers. "No, I've got everything I need right here."

"Yeah," the bartender responded as he threw his dish towel over his shoulder and began to walk away, "I thought you'd say that."

Abby giggled, "So Tony, what happens in your mind when you and I go out for a drink, together?"

Tony dipped his head toward Abby's lips. "Lots of good, and delicious things happen." Just before his mouth brushed hers he added, "although, I DO wonder what would happen if we had TWO drinks."

Abby laughed, ducking Tony's kiss as she pulled him toward the front door. "Tony, I don't think you're ready for an orgy... yet."


End file.
